


Flour Baby

by TanyaRiz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaRiz/pseuds/TanyaRiz
Summary: Ватари с опозданием понял, что идея дать Лайту и L мешок муки с указанием заботиться о нем, чтобы доказать, что они в состоянии хорошо обращаться с щенком, была не самой лучшей из тех, что он, гениальный изобретатель, когда-либо придумывал.
Kudos: 4





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flour-Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648355) by Dlvvanzor. 



> Дисклаймер (авт.): Тетрадь Смерти мне не принадлежит.  
> Переводчице тоже ничего не принадлежит.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета levia.than  
> Перевод 2015 г.  
> RIP Фикбук (14.07.2020)

Ватари слишком поздно понял, что идея дать Лайту и L мешок муки с указанием заботиться о нём, чтобы доказать, что они в состоянии хорошо обращаться с щенком, была не самой лучшей из тех, что он, гениальный изобретатель, когда-либо придумывал.

В теории это была очень простая задача. Носить мешок с собой, притворяться, что кормишь его, переодеваешь — и всякое такое, что, как предполагали парни, они должны делать. Если к концу недели он так и останется цел и невредим, Ватари будет почти уверен, что они готовы перейти к чему-то чуть более живому, например, золотой рыбке. Дальше он смотрел бы по ситуации, но перед глазами так и маячила потенциальная варварски игнорируемая рыбка. Впрочем, если они докажут свою компетентность, сохранив рыбке жизнь, он купит им щенка.

Они так долго выпрашивали питомца, что казалось, будто бы оно уже поселилось в доме. Однако Ватари не понимал, что может быть в этом хорошего. Ему нравились собаки так же, как люди, но первые были громкими и грязными, и их сложно перевозить на самолетах во время поездок L, которые происходят достаточно часто. Еще они пускают слюни и едят всё, что только могут найти. Ватари едва мог представить, как разъярился бы L, если бы бедное животное имело несчастье съесть какую-нибудь его сладость.

К тому же, мальчики — даже L! — слишком беззаботны и, в сущности, забывчивы, и то, что L и человек, который, возможно, является Кирой, хотят завести собаку, может стать проблемой.

Честно говоря, Ватари не верил, что они могут позаботиться о мешку с мукой, что говорить о собаке.

Однако он порой ошибался, и, может быть, два гения, действуя сообща, справятся с этим.

А может, и нет.


	2. День 1

Лайт и L… кажется… умудрились чересчур сильно привязаться к мешку с мукой.

Можно было бы подумать, что два самых умных человека в мире смогут отличить бездушный мешок муки от ребёнка.

Можно было бы.

Сейчас Лайт бережно держал мешок и выглядел одновременно удивлённым и раздражённым, что было его обычным выражением, когда L так маячил за плечом, прижав большой палец к губам.

Наклонив голову в раздумье, L спросил:

— Как мы назовем это, Лайт-кун?

— Хэтори, — наобум ответил Лайт.

— А, так это мальчик?

— Очевидно.

— И он японец?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Можно мне подержать его, Лайт-кун?

Лайт скептически уставился на него, а затем передал Хэтори L, делая вид, будто у него имелся огромный опыт заботы о детях.

— Не держи его так, идиот! — возмущённо воскликнул он, когда L подцепил мешок двумя пальцами.

— Почему?

— Ты уронишь его!

Глаза L распахнулись, и он округлил руки, пытаясь скопировать то, как Лайт держал мешок ранее.

Лайт пристально смотрел на него, пока не удостоверился, что L держит Хэтори должным образом.

L баюкал мешок, нежно глядя на него, потом ласково провел пальцем по его «лицу».

— Привет, Тори-чан, — мягко сказал он.

— Не называй его Тори, это похоже на девчачье имя, — проворчал Лайт. — Ты хочешь вырастить гея?

После недолгих раздумий L уступил.

— Пусть будет Хэт-чан, — сказал он в конце концов. Затем обратился к Лайту:

— Хочешь сказать, что не любил бы его, будь он геем?

— Конечно, я бы всё равно любил его!

— Просто в противном случае, твоя корова могла бы и промолчать.

—…что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

— Английская идиома. Не ругайся при Хэтори!

— Дурацкая идиома.

L пожал плечами и, удерживая мешок на оттопыренном бедре, покопался в своем кармане. Через мгновение он вытащил ручку.

На верхней части мешка L начал писать: «Х-».

Лайт оттолкнул его руку.

— Зачем ты пишешь на нашем ребенке? — шокировано спросил он.

— Это его имя, — спокойно пояснил L. — Ты, Лайт-кун, как человек, выросший с родителями, не сможешь понять важность знания своего имени. Я, к примеру, не знаю, какое имя было дано мне родителями при рождении. А если с нами что-то случится, пока он такой маленький? Как, по-твоему, Хэт-чан узнает, как его зовут?

Это заткнуло Лайта.

— Окей, — вздохнул он. — Напиши на нем имя.

L замер в нерешительности и хмуро посмотрел на свою работу.

— Чью фамилию он возьмёт?

— Не знаю. Твою? — невинно предложил Лайт.

— Ты просто пытаешься узнать мою фамилию, чтобы убить. Кира.

— Не называй меня Кирой при Хэтори!

— Тебе не кажется, что он имеет право знать?

— Но я не Кира!

— Если ты не признаёшься мне, признайся хотя бы для блага Хэтори. Представь, каково ему будет — вырасти и узнать, что его родитель — Кира. Для него лучше осознавать это с самого начала. Мы будем навещать тебя в тюрьме.

— Я не Кира!

— Одно дело, что ты врёшь мне, но врать ему…

— Прекрати кричать, ты расстраиваешь Хэтори!

— Здесь кричишь только ты, Лайт-кун.

— Мы обсудим это позже!

— Отлично.

— Отлично!

Они помолчали минутку.

— Так чья фамилия у него будет? — снова спросил L.

Лайт вырвал из его рук ручку и написал «Ягами».


	3. День 2

— Рюдзаки, Хэтори нужна одежда.

L замер, поворачиваясь к работающему рядом с ним гению, который печатал одной рукой, потому что в другой держал Хэтори. Конечно, даже одной рукой он печатал быстрее, чем иной человек двумя.

— Хэтори… нужна одежда?

— Именно это я и сказал.

— Он достаточно, — L умолк, пытаясь сформулировать свои мысли так, чтобы не расстроить Лайта и не задеть чувства Хэтори, — необычной формы, — отлично. — Где мы найдём одежду для него?

— У тебя денег больше, чем у Бога. Я думаю, мы сможем найти место, где нам изготовят одежду на заказ.

Эл смерил его пристальным взглядом из-под лохматой чёлки.

— Чем у Бога, Лайт-кун? Под Богом ты подразумеваешь Киру?

Проигнорировав его, Лайт задумчиво сказал:

— Возможно, моя мама согласится сшить что-нибудь подходящее…

— Ты поддерживаешь Киру?

— Я не знаю, правда, сколько времени ей потребуется…

— Ты поддерживаешь Киру, потому что ты, вероятно, и есть Кира?

— И у него нет потовых желез, следовательно, не думаю, что ему понадобится более одного комплекта одежды.

— Скажи правду, Кира!

— Но он заслуживает всего самого лучшего, и, может быть, если это не займёт много времени, я попрошу её сделать несколько комплектов.

— Кирааааа…

— Так, я решил. Мы едем к моей маме, и она снимет мерки с Хэтори. Когда Саю была маленькой, мама всегда шила одежду для неё. Выходило очень миленько.

— Окей.

Двадцать минут спустя — спасибо Ватари, который водил, вопреки распространённому мнению, как сумасшедший — они подъехали к дому Ягами. L и немного шатающийся Лайт вылезли из лимузина.

— С-спасибо, Ватари, — сказал вцепившийся в Хэтори Лайт. Те шесть раз, когда он чуть не погиб в ужасной автомобильной катастрофе, всё ещё мелькали перед его глазами. Он сделал мысленную заметку больше не позволять Ватари водить, если в этом не будет острой необходимости, так как буквально только что Ватари, отмахнувшись от предложения Лайта уступить ему право вести, чуть не сбил пешехода, но не обратил на это совершенно никакого внимания.

Впрочем, L, кажется, такая езда не волновала, и Лайт сделал еще одну мысленную заметку: не позволять L отвозить его куда-либо.

Сатико, услышав визг автомобильных шин, когда Ватари ударил по тормозам, останавливаясь возле дома, выбежала на улицу с самой широкой улыбкой, которую только могло позволить её лицо.

— Лайт, дорогой! Добро пожаловать домой! Этот заносчивый детектив дал тебе выходной?

— Привет, мам, — немного неловко сказал Лайт, ощущая свирепый взгляд «заносчивого детектива». — Эм, фактически, да. Мам, это мой друг, Рюдзаки. Мы скованы наручниками по одной совершенно адекватной и совсем не извращенной причине, которая абсолютно точно не имеет гомоэротического подтекста.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — кивнула Сатико.

L все еще пристально смотрел на него. Лайт ткнул его локтем в бок, заставив глухо выдохнуть и отвести взгляд.

— Лайт, ты держишь мешок с мукой, — заметила Сатико, когда они устроились в гостиной. Сатико достала тарелку с домашним печеньем, и L так посмотрел на нее своими широко распахнутыми глазами, что Лайт фактически начал слышать мелодию из мультфильмов, играющую каждый раз, когда герой влюбляется. Кажется, Сатико тоже услышала её, поэтому обернулась, недоуменно нахмурив брови.

— Да, держу, — подтвердил Лайт. — Это довольно странная просьба, но, пожалуйста, сделай один комплект одежды для него. Или два.

Она моргнула. Впрочем, это была не самая странная просьба Лайта, так что Сатико только пожала плечами.

— Это не так уж трудно. Обычно мне сложнее всего делать рукава, но здесь такой проблемы не будет. Сейчас, только возьму сантиметр…

Сатико сходила за ним и, когда она подошла измерить Хэтори, L вскочил на ноги.

— Чудесная женщина, позвольте мне, — промурлыкал он, изящно поклонившись.

— Эм… как скажешь…

L быстро измерил Хэтори со всех возможных сторон, записывая параметры не своими обычными каракулями, а большими петельными буквами. Он передал бумажку Сатико, и, когда она взяла её, деликатно перехватил её руку и поднёс к губам.

— Печенье… Сатико, миледи… Оно было восхитительным, — пылко сказал L, горящими глазами смотря на неё из-под свисающих на лицо волос.

— Спасибо, — неловко пробормотала она в ответ. — Знаете, мой муж, Соичиро, тоже очень их любит. Он, кстати, может прийти домой в любую минуту…

— А вы знаете, что я один из умнейших людей на свете?

— Э-э…

— И что я владею состоянием, превышающим годовой доход небольшой страны?

— Это хорошо…

— Я знаю семнадцать языков.

— Отлично.

— Я владею тайным боевым искусством.

— Это здорово, Рю…

— Я был победителем в Британском юношеском чемпионате по теннису.

— Итак, мам, — перебил Лайт, незаметно толкнув L в плечо и подарив ему взгляд, способный заморозить Меркурий. Планету Меркурий. Которая уже является очень холодной половину времени, а вторую половину настолько горячей, что заморозить её было бы весьма проблематично. Вот насколько ледяным был взгляд Лайта. — Как думаешь, ты сможешь это сделать?

— Без проблем, — ласково ответила она. — Минутку, я достану швейную машинку. Через час получите готовый комплект для вашего очаровательного мешка с мукой.

— Отлично, спасибо! — сказал Лайт, и Сатико начала счастливо суетиться вокруг, ища материалы и подготавливая рабочее место.

Лайт и Сатико погрузились в работу, совершенно игнорируя L, потому что тот периодически начинал пялиться на маму Лайта и что-то быстро чиркать на листке бумаги, чем сильно раздражал парня.

Сатико закончила. Получившаяся одежда была светло-голубой, что довольно неплохо сочеталось с цветом мешка.

— Положи… это сюда, Лайт. Примерим на него, а если костюмчик подойдет, я сделаю ещё один.

— Хэтори — это он, мама, — наставительно произнёс Лайт, но подчинился.

— Не разговаривай так со своей матерью! — L вскочил и отвесил Лайту подзатыльник, которого тот безуспешно попытался избежать. Затем он обернулся к женщине, даря ей очаровательную улыбку:

— Извините за поведение Лайт-куна, мадам. Я сочинил для вас симфонию. Она называется «Блистательная Изготовительница Печенья Сатико, Королева Моего Сердца».

Сатико уставилась на него, затем покачала головой и начала помогать Лайту одевать Хэтори.

L и Лайт не перемолвились ни словом во время пути домой. Хэтори тоже молчал. Тишину разрывал только визг шин и скрип подшипников, когда машина подпрыгивала на неровной дороге.

— Я уверен, твоя мать подсыпала в печенье наркотики, чтобы соблазнить меня, — пробормотал Эл наконец.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, герой-любовник, — снисходительно улыбнулся Лайт, возясь с новой одеждой Хэтори.

— Я никогда не ощущал себя так, и теперь, когда печенье уже переварилось, я пришел в норму. Сейчас мне очевидна неадекватность моих действий.

— Просто надейся, что она не расскажет отцу, — поддразнил Лайт, с ухмылкой глядя на обиженного L.

— Ты не съел ни одной печеньки.

— Я не люблю сладкое, и ты это знаешь.

— Тогда зачем твоя мама делает его?

— Наверное, она сделала печенье для папы и предложила из вежливости. Он любит его так же, как ты любишь торты.

— Так она пыталась соблазнить его?

— Ей не нужно его соблазнять, он её муж. Моя милая, абсолютно нормальная мама не подсыпает в печенье наркотики.

— Тогда это делаешь ты! — заявил L, указывая на нос Лайта. — Кира!

Лайт закинул ногу на ногу.

— Ты все время был со мной. Когда бы я мог сделать это?

— …Кира! Ты пытаешься влюбить меня в свою мать, чтобы я забылся и сказал ей своё имя при тебе!

— Это просто смешно!

— ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ПОДЕРИ, КИРА! — Эл даже со своего места вскочил.

— Не ругайся при Хэтори.

Со вздохом L сел обратно и одиноко уставился в окно.

— Я не знал никого, кроме Ватари и кондитеров, кто умел бы делать печенье.

— Это не так уж сложно, — проворчал Лайт в ответ. Он поёрзал на сиденье и ткнул L локтем:

— Эй, возьми Хэтори. У меня руки устали.

L молча принял мешок и снова вздохнул. Посмотрев на Хэтори, он сказал:

— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится видеть это, Хэт-чан.

В ответ Лайт только закатил глаза.

Так закончился второй день.


	4. День 3

— Повторяю в последний раз, Ватари, я стал детективом не потому, что у меня фетиш на серийных убийц! — солгал L, захлопывая дверцу машины за собой.

Лайт, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, грозившие выступить на глазах от безумной поездки ("Нет, Лайт-кун, мы не собираемся вызывать такси. Потому что я так сказал, вот почему!"), буркнул:

— Нет, ты стал им, потому что у тебя фетиш на юношей, прикованных к тебе цепью.

— Замолчи, Кира!

— Нет!

— ЗАМОЛЧИ!

— НЕТ!

— Четыре процента!

— Ненавижу тебя!

— Шесть процентов!

— ПРЕКРАСНО!

Не смотря друг на друга, парни вошли в здание. Эл пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не ударить входной дверью укутанного в недавно купленное одеялко Хэтори.

Когда они вошли, Лайт вдруг вспомнил:

— Рюдзаки, поменяй Хэтори пелёнки.

Глаза Эл распахнулись, и он уставился на Лайта, который, очевидно, сошёл с ума. Разве L выглядит как парень, знающий, как менять пелёнки? 

— Это глупо, — пробормотал он.

— Только не говори мне, что величайший детектив в мире не знает, как менять пелёнки, — поддел Лайт, уже догадавшись о причине заминки, и так довольно оскалился, что Эл добавил ещё два процента. — Я думал, ты прочитал что-нибудь об этом...

— Я был первым ребёнком у родителей, и они умерли прежде, чем успели родить ещё одного, — выдал L. Обычно тема смерти его родителей затыкала людей. Это произошло и в прошлый раз во время спора с Лайтом относительно написания имени на Хэтори.

Конечно, было глупо предполагать, что подобное сработает на Лайте во второй раз. Он всё-таки был не таким, как все остальные люди. К тому же, как возможный серийный убийца, Лайт не должен был испытывать стыд, вину или что-то подобное, что обычно использовал Эл.

— Ты вырос в приюте, — сказал Лайт, скрещивая руки на груди и самодовольно усмехаясь.

— Да.

— Значит, ты был окружён маленькими детьми, а потому совершенно точно должен знать, как менять пелёнки.

Эл моргнул. 

— Знаешь, моих родителей убили прямо на моих глазах. 

— Если бы это действительно волновало тебя, ты бы не использовал этот факт как аргумент в споре.

— ... чёрт.

— Поменяй ему пелёнки.

— Я не знаю, как!

— Посмотри в интернете!

— Почему бы Лайт-куну просто не сменить пелёнки самому? 

— Потому что на мне моя любимая рубашка, и я бы не хотел, чтобы на неё помочились или сделали что-нибудь похуже.

— ... Это мешок с мукой, Лайт-кун; у мешков нет мочевого пузыря, — L осёкся, осознав, что только что сказал.

Лайт замер. 

— Что... что ты сейчас сказал?

Эл отступил, испугавшись глаз Лайта, внезапно ставших красными и тёмными.

— Я не имел в виду ничего плохого, уверяю тебя...

Лайт наступал, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что L в страхе забыл о цепи, которая не позволит ему избежать его, Лайта, гнева.

— Ты назвал Хэтори мешком?

— ...случайно?

— Случайно? Случайно?! Ты когда-нибудь случайно называл меня мешком целых два раза в одном предложении?

Это было нечестно. На этот вопрос не было правильного ответа. Поэтому Эл не сказал ничего. 

Собственно, Лайт и не нуждался в ответе. 

— Ты самый бесчувственный, нечуткий, равнодушный засранец из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, и, если бы я не был так твёрдо уверен, что мальчику нужен отец, я бы немедленно тебя бросил! — выкрикнул Лайт. Подхватив мешок муки, он в ярости вылетел из комнаты, шепча Хэтори слова утешения.

Эл вздохнул и пожал плечами, поворачиваясь к компьютеру и вбивая в строку поиска "Как менять пелёнки". Потом он усмехнулся. Лайт назвал его отцом. Значит, Лайт — мать. Хех.

Это может пригодиться в будущем.


	5. День 4

— Лайт-кун, я думаю, нам надо начать подыскивать колледж для Хэтори.

Лайт не отреагировал.

— Лайт-кун!

— Что? Ох, прости, Рюдзаки. Я просто пытаюсь понять, как умудрился вчера выбежать из комнаты, ведь мы были связаны цепью. 

Эл со смехом посмотрел на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ничего не было.

— Ну как же, вчера. Я взял Хэтори и рванул подальше от тебя, потому что ты назвал его мешком, и у меня получилось это сделать, хотя мы были связаны!

— Этого не было.

— Ох. Ладно. 

Убедив Лайта, что ничего такого не происходило, L счёл возможным обсудить ещё один спорный момент.

— Лайт-кун, я думаю, нам надо начать подыскивать колледж для Хэтори, — повторил он.

— Колледж? 

— Именно. Деньги не будут проблемой, и я уверен, что Хэт-чан окажется достаточно умным, чтобы поступить в любой университет, какой только захочет, но я считаю, нам нужно самим присмотреть что-нибудь.

— Ох, ладно. Что ж, — Лайт бросил взгляд на часы, — пора покормить его. Пошли с нами, там обсудим.

— Хорошо.

Эл направился за ним, шаркая ногами и размышляя, прижав большой палец к губам. Лайт уже открывал банку с морковным пюре. Зачерпывая пюре, Лайт подносил ложку к тому месту, где должен был быть рот Хэтори, если бы он был не мешком с мукой, а живым созданием.

— Итак, что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Лайт.

— Университет Джорджа Вашингтона.

— Это в Штатах.

— Очевидно.

— Но это так далеко!

— Ну, мы поедем с ним.

— О, да, я уверен, он будет очень благодарен, что его родители поедут с ним в колледж.

— Если бы я был Хэтори, я думаю, я был бы счастлив, если бы мои родители — два самых умных и обеспеченных человека истории — поехали со мной в колледж. В этом есть определённые преимущества.

— Но колледж — это время развивать свою самостоятельность, Рюдзаки, — сказал Лайт, поднося ложку ко "рту" Хэтори и будто бы не замечая, что морковное пюре пачкало мешковину. — Как он сможет вырасти полноценной личностью, если всё ещё так близок к нам?

— Ты же смог.

— Я не Кира.

— Вообще-то, на этот раз я не имел в виду ничего такого.

— Рефлекс.

Когда баночка опустела, Лайт поднял Хэтори на плечо и похлопал по спине, чтобы тот срыгнул.

Вдохновлённый кормлением Хэтори, L направился к холодильнику, достал тарелку с тортом и немедленно принялся его поглощать.

Лайт замер.

— ...Лайт-кун?

— Это... торт.

— Именно.

— Торт, Рюдзаки.

— Да.

— Торты делают из... — он бросил на Хэтори испуганный взгляд. — М-У-К-И.

Глаза Эл распахнулись, и он, не говоря ни слова больше, отбросил тарелку. Добежав до раковины, он выплюнул все, что было у него во рту, резко сунул голову под струю воды и ещё раз промыл рот, снова сплюнув.

— Хэт-чан, мне так жаль, — серьёзно сказал он, глядя из-под мокрой чёлки.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко проговорил Лайт. — Ты просто не подумал. Только он сейчас вряд ли хочет видеть тебя. Дай ему время прийти в себя.

— Хорошо, — Эл энергично кивнул.

— Сними цепь на минутку, я уложу Хэтори спать и сразу вернусь.

В любое другое время Эл, конечно, не согласился бы, но сейчас он был слишком взволнован мыслями о том, что только что сделал, чтобы рассуждать здраво, поэтому он отпустил Лайта. 

L остался в комнате один.

В холодильнике был ещё один торт, а Хэтори здесь больше не было.

Содрогаясь, со слезами на глазах, ненавидя себя, Эл отрезал себе кусок и быстро съел его.

Может, Ватари был прав все эти годы. Может, ему действительно нужен отдых.


	6. День 5

Они смогли провести целый день без войн, криков, побоев и прочего членовредительства. Нечего и говорить о том, что едва ли существовала какая-либо возможность продолжать в том же духе, и они оба это понимали.

Поэтому никто из них не был удивлён, когда всё пошло коту под хвост.

— Он такой хорошенький, — с трепетом сказал Эл, разглаживая складочки на мешке кончиками пальцев. — Не так ли, Лайт?

— Хорошенький, — согласно проворковал Лайт, тоже с обожанием глядя на покрытый пятнами, помятый и грязный мешок муки, лежащий между ними на кровати.

— Не могу поверить, что это мы создали его, Рюдзаки. Ты и я.

— Я тоже.

— Хэтори получился таким, потому что мы очень хорошие родители.

— Лайт-кун… Я… — Эл запнулся. — Мне очень нравится спать вот так, как будто мы семья.

Лайт понимающе улыбнулся:

— Мне тоже, Рюдзаки.

— Но… Когда-нибудь он вырастет.

— Я знаю.

— Пойдет в школу… Влюбится… Встретит девушку и создаст свою семью…

— Да.

— И тогда мы будем уже не нужны ему.

Они грустно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Мы должны... Завести еще одного? — тихо спросил L.

— Что? Серьёзно? Ты хочешь пройти через все это ещё раз?

— Но мы только что обсуждали, как хорошо…

— Нет, мы обсуждали, как хорошо, что Хэтори так удался! Его роняли, неправильно держали, его отец ломал ему психику, поедая прямо перед ним торт… Чудо, что он ещё жив, Рюдзаки. Зная тебя, могу предположить, что из следующего ты испечёшь пирожные и съешь! Честно говоря, с тобой ещё одного ребёнка я бы не завел, даже если бы это была единственная возможность спасти мир!

— Это потому что ты Кира! — обвинительно выкрикнул Эл.

— Нет! Чёрт тебя дери, Рюдзаки, я не Кира! Мы были вместе всю жизнь Хэтори, и ты мог бы уже понять это! Какого чёрта нужны эти грёбаные наручники, если они всё равно ни разу не убедили тебя в ошибочности одного-единственного утверждения?

— Не ругайся при Хэтори!

— Ты первый начал!

— Нет, ты! Ты развращаешь нашего ребёнка! Ты знаешь, насколько гениальным может быть отпрыск Лайта и Эл, и боишься, что я захочу сделать его своим наследником, поэтому пытаешься перевести его на сторону Киры, заполняя своими смещёнными моральными ориентирами его разум!

— …как ты вообще это придумал?

— Я — Эл, и я всегда прав! — воскликнул L.

— Прекрати визжать, из-за тебя Хэтори плачет!

— Между прочим, твой голос гораздо пронзительней!

— Пронзительней? Ах ты вымораживающий мелкий…

Ватари с опозданием понял, что идея дать Лайту и L мешок муки с указанием заботиться о нём, чтобы доказать, что они в состоянии хорошо обращаться с щенком, была не самой лучшей из тех, что он, гениальный изобретатель, когда-либо придумывал.

Предотвратив массовое убийство в комнате Эл, Ватари вздохнул. Белые простыни. Белый ковёр. Всё белое с редкими красными кровавыми пятнами, возможно, из царапин или разбитого носа. Отпечатки рук и следы в тех местах, где скользили по полу ботинки и босые ноги. Он был уверен, что видел даже отметки, оставленные цепью.

Как выяснилось, муку на удивление сложно оттирать, особенно от ткани. 

Никакого щенка они не получат.


End file.
